


Come Here

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: Comment Fic, Fic, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowalski rolled him over, surprisingly gentle, and sucked a hickey onto his hip. "Sometime when you're not so uptight, maybe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic for aerye.

Ray flinched. Fuck, that hurt. "And you're sure people do this for fun," he muttered into the pillow.

"What? Listen, Vecchio, if you want to stop--"

"Did I say-- Shhhjeeeezus." He collapsed on the bed. He was hardly even turned on anymore.

"Forget it." Kowalski rolled him over, surprisingly gentle, and sucked a hickey onto his hip. "Sometime when you're not so uptight, maybe."

"I'm not uptight!" But it was pointless to argue, really, and Kowalski was already skinning off the condom and stretching out next to him like a cat.

"You could do me." It sounded like a casual invitation, but Ray had already figured out that nothing with Kowalski was casual, nothing was easy.

So he should say yeah. Should rise to the occasion and try to salvage _something_ from the evening, but instead he heard himself say, "Leave it. I'm not in the mood."

"Whatever." Kowalski lay there a minute, like he was waiting. Like he thought Ray might change his mind under the powerful influence of Kowalski's naked body. As if. Then he sighed and got up, left the room.

The john flushed, water ran, but Kowalski didn't come back. Ray lay back and closed his eyes, trying to summon the strength to sort through the mess on the floor and find his clothes, get the hell out of there. But he was tired. Welsh had been pushing them hard over the Glaston case. Ray didn't particularly want to go home to his family.

Kowalski came back in, carrying two glasses of red wine.

Ray blinked. He hadn't thought Kowalski even _owned_ wine glasses.

Kowalski set one glass on the nightstand by Ray's head, then walked around the bed, propped the pillows up, and sat with his back against the headboard, glass resting on his naked thigh. "So, who do you like for the ringleader? Me, I think we should look into the daughter."

 _What the hell are you doing?_ thought Ray. _You don't even like me._ But he sat up enough he could reach for his glass, and when he tasted it, it was good -- quality -- and gears and levers clicked and turned in Ray's brain, and everything shifted. He put his glass down again, and took Kowalski's out of his hand. Put it on the nightstand so they were side by side.

Kowalski broke off mid-sentence and watched him through narrowed eyes.

"Come here," said Ray, and didn't wait for a reply. He closed his hand around Kowalski's biceps and pulled him on top of him, and kissed him, slow unhurried kisses that said _yes_ and _I think so_ , and _I was stupid, I was stupid, I didn't know._


End file.
